


it's just the hair

by glazedstar



Category: JBJ, Just Be Joyful, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random - Freeform, SO GAY, hyunbin is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedstar/pseuds/glazedstar
Summary: hyunbin tries to convince himself that his crush on donghan is purely just because of the blonde hair.





	it's just the hair

**Author's Note:**

> KEKEKEKEKEKEK I COUSLNT RESIST OK THE PICTURE OF THEM BORH WAS SO CUTEEGE EB SO HERE'S A SHORT DRABBLE

* * *

  Today is the day. The day that determines the fate of all the 101 trainees, elimination day. The boys entered one by one with their different poses, some weird and some unique. Their heart was heavy despite the smile on their faces that they had to show to the camera. "God, I don't want to go home. Please." The scary thought of going home after all their hardwork; No.

 

  Everyone was seated and clapped for BoA when she entered. The official elimination started and Donghan couldn't be anymore scared. All 101 trainees were shocked, mouth wide and some was even frozen in place when BoA mentioned the amount of votes number 59 got. "Rank 59 got more than 100,000 votes?!" one of the many trainees exclaimed out loud, not being able to process this information. The amount of votes they got was crazy compared to Season 1. "The Vibe Label, Yoon Jaechan." Donghan watched as he stood up, clapping his hands together out of happiness.

  _This amount of votes he got would have gotten him into I.O.I. last season. Oh my god._

  Donghan waited patiently for his name to be called out, slowly giving up by the time it reached rank 40. He watched as every seat around him gradually becomes empty, a sign that they made it. They survived. "Rank 37." BoA announced, silence filled the recording studio; even a needle dropping can be heard. Donghan was hopeful when the camera focused to him, it might be me. "OUI Entertainment." BoA's moment of silence making him want to jump up from his seat and scream out of frustration. "Kim Donghan." His heart dropped watching the faces of his fellow label mates clapping for him. He feels bad but he was also happy at the same time, you did it Donghan. He slowly made his way to the stage, cheers from the trainees giving him a sense strange of pride.

  "Trainee Kim Donghan, did you dye your hair?" BoA said while clearly checking out his freshly dyed blonde hair.

  "Yes."

  "It suits you well." BoA said with a a soft smile.

  "Oh's" and "I'm jealous!" erupted from the audience, Donghan just smiled shyly. He knew dying his hair was a good decision.

  Little did he know, a YGK+ trainee named Kwon Hyunbin was admiring his hair. Maybe a little bit too much.

* * *

 

  A button was triggered inside Hyunbin after the first eliminations; and it might be something related to Donghan. Hyunbin realised that he was more observant towards Donghan, staring at him subconsciously and noticing little things about him. The way his eyes crinkles when he smiles and his cute laughter. Hyunbin took notice of everything, everywhere and anywhere. It's not like Donghan wasn't attractive before he dyed his hair, he always was. His black hair was amazing but his blonde hair works wonders on him, making his features pop and just angelic.

  Hyunbin felt a pair of hands touching his shoulders when he was deep in thoughts. (Obviously about Donghan). He was scared, hoping that it wasn't some kind of ghost because it's past midnight and he's alone in this training center's cafe. He turned around slowly and jumped out of his seat when a blonde-haired man screamed,"Boo!" Oh God, it would have been better if a ghost came instead. It was the man himself, Donghan.

  Donghan burst in laughter, the look on Hyunbin was priceless. He made his way to the vacant chair infront of Hyunbin. Hyunbin just smiled shyly and fixed his hair in an attempt to look more presentable around Donghan.

  "You get scared so easily, Hyunbinnie." Donghan said after coming down from his laughter.

  _Hyunbinnie._  Hyunbin felt a blush creeping up his face, he called me Hyunbinnie. "Uh, g-good evening." Hyunbin mentally facepalmed when the words came out of his mouth. His palms was sweaty and sweat was starting to form on his face, Donghan had that impact on Hyunbin.

  "Hyunbinnie, it's literally 2am in the morning. Good evening?" Donghan snickered at Hyunbin's unusual behaviour.

  Hyunbin awkwardly played with the ends of his 'F' sweater and apologised,"U-Uh, I'm really sorry. I-I was just tired." He couldn't look up and face Donghan. He would literally die of embarrassment.

  Donghan giggled,"No, it's fine really. I understand. It was just a little random. So what are you doing he--?" Donghan asked curiously.

  "I like your hair." Hyunbin cut Donghan off mid-sentence.

  Donghan was confused, why is Hyunbin acting so weird? The usual cheery Hyunbin was definitely not like this, he definitely does not stutter. Still puzzled, Donghan let out a confused,"Thank you?"

  Donghan watched as Hyunbin awkwardly stood up and ran to the stairs heading to the dorm, tripping over his body that was 90% legs. Hyunbin chastely stood back up and shyly said,"G-Goodnight Donghan." It was soft but Donghan heard it. Weird. Why was he so awkward around me?

  Meanwhile, Hyunbin who was a blushing mess was still trying to convince himself. **It's just the hair.**

* * *

 

  I Know You Know. Hyunbin was nervous as to what song he was assigned to; he knows it. He knows it's his last stage. So when a mess of a blonde hair came in the room, he totally wasn't internally screaming. Maybe this won't be that bad after all.

  "Hyung, why do you keep staring at Donghan?" Yehyun asked Hyunbin who was staring at Donghan practing, again.

  "Huh? Oh. I-I like his hair." Hyunbin said, shocked at Yehyun's blunt and straightforward question.

  Yehyun's usual blind face turned into a knowing look,"Hyung~ You like him right?" he said loudly while poking Hyunbin's cheeks.

  "Ya! Yehyun, I swear if you don't keep your damn mouth shut." Hyunbin put his large hands over Yehyun to keep his mouth shut. Yehyun muffled through Hyunbin's hands,"Hyunbinnie likes Dong--."

  Donghan who was practicing stopped the music and made his way over to them, quirking his eyebrows. "What are you guys doing?" He said skeptically, watching Hyunbin who was now strangling Yehyun and Yehyun screaming through his hands.

  "We're talking about Hyunbin's crush on y--!" Yehyun said, trying his best to speak loudly despite Hyunbin shutting him up.

  "Hyunbin's crush? Hyunbin has a crush? Oh~why didn't you tell me anything about it?" Donghan said, pouting like a cute puppy. "I thought we were close friends?", Donghan continued, looking up at Hyunbin with _those_  eyes.

 Hyunbin was so weak for those eyes. Too damn weak. "Donghan, no! It's a misunderstanding, I swear. Yehyun is just drunk right now, don't mind him." Hyunbin tried to convince Donghan.

  "Hmm. If you say so." Donghan walked away and Hyunbin's heart broke. This might be a petty fight but his heart aches knowing that Donghan was upset over him; and partly because Donghan called him his close friend.

  Maybe it wasn't just his hair. Curse you Kim Yehyun.

**__**

* * *

 

  When Donghan arrives with purple hair at the final concert and Hyunbin still couldn't stop staring, Hyunbin decides that it's not the hair after all.

  (Hyunbin might've slipped about his crush on Donghan. Daniel took candid pictures of them kissing. Donghan also might've just posted the innocent cheek kiss and kept the others for his own pleasure. Meanwhile, Yehyun just looked blank as always.)

 

 

 


End file.
